Dear Diary
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: All our favourite characters in a high school and a new book, Dear Diary! Hopefully a new chapter each day! Good luck in keeping up! ContestShipping, PearlShipping, OrangeShipping, OldrivalShipping and CharacterShipping
1. The Month Of May

Dear Diary

Me: Hey guys its Sapphire here with a brand new book, Dear Diary. I hope ya like it. DREW DISCLAIMER!  
Drew: DrewsGirl4Eva doesnt own pokemon... Yet 0_0  
Me: On with the show!  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTION TIME!}

* * *

"May hurry up, its your first day of high school!" I heard my best friend, Dawn shout up to me.  
I was living in a house with my best friends, Sapphire, Dawn, Misty and Leaf. Our parents left when we were all 10, they said we could look after our selves. So we decided to live together. We were living in a big white mansion, since there were 5 of us. I looked around my red room before groggily getting out of my bed and walking over to my wardrobe. We decided to all wear dresses or skirts on our first day. I wore a red knee high skirt with a green t-shirt ontop. I was also wearing yellow, red and white sneakers. My long waist brown hair was left out. I ran down the hallway before charging into Sapphires room.  
"Sapphie? Sapphie wake up c'mon!"  
She got out of bed before I left to go downstairs to help Dawn with breakfast. Dawn was the youngest out of all of us but yet, she was the best cook! She was wearing a pink mini skirt with a black sleeveless t-shirt. She had 2 yellow barrettes in her hair on either side and a white beanie with a pink pokeball on it. **{What she wore in the anime!}**. Misty came down the stairs wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees and creamy yellow stripes going around it. Then Leaf came down. She was wearing a white hat with a red stripe going around the middle of it. She wore a light green dress, her light brown hair reaching her mid back. Finally Sapphie came down, wearing a long short sleeved button up top with a light blue skirt. She also wore her light blue hair pinned back by a white headband with a bow on it. We all looked HOT!  
"Guys dig in! I made pancakes!"  
About 10 minutes later we had all finished our breakfast and we took a walk to school. As soon as we got there we got alot of stares. We went to the office to grab our scheduals.  
"Hello Girls, my name is Cynthia, pleased to meet you. Here are your scheduals. You are all in the same classes and make sure to have a nice day!"  
We said thank you before heading off to our first class, being a bit late since we were new. I knocked on our first class door, Pokemon History. An old looking man opened the door.  
"Ahh you must be the new students! Welcome, welcome! My name is Proff. Oak. Its a pleasue."  
I nodded a thanks before we entered our classroom. Al lot of the guys were staring at us but only one caught my interest. He had the most stunning emerald eyes ever. He also had chartreuse hair.  
"Class welcome our new students. I will let them introduce themselves before introducing the pokemon that will be following them around."  
Sapphire went up first, her Flareon and Ninetails following her.  
"Hi my name is Sapphire but call me Sapphie! I love fire type pokemon and my buddies beside me are Flareon and Ninetails!"  
She exlaimed to the class. The Proff thanked her before assaigning her a seat next to a guy called Jakey. Leaf went next.  
"Hi Everyone my name is Leaf Green and I love grass type pokemon! Meet my partner, Bulbasaur!" She said before throwing Bulbasaur's pokeball out. She was assaigned a seat next to a guy called Gary, who was trying to flirt with her, but was failing miserably. Misty decided to be brave before she went up.  
"Hey whats up? My name is Misty and I love water type pokemon. And im warning you, dont get on my bad side. Now come on out, Golduck!"  
She yelled, a Golduck coming out. She was assaigned next to a guy called Tracey. Dawn went before me, meaning I was last.  
"Hey my names Dawn and if ya wanna be friend ask me! I would like you to meet my partner, Piplup!" She exlaimed before a small blue penguin pokemon came out from behind her. He waved to the class before she went to take her seat next to a guy with a Pikachu called Ash. I was last.  
"Hi my name is May Maple and I would like you to meetmy Blaziken." I said before throwing out Blazikens pokeball. A big firey chicken thingy **{Like my Description of a Blaziken? xD} **came out, scaring a few of the girls. I was told to sit next the green haired guy, Drew. He was smirking.  
"Hi there!" I exlaimed happily.  
"Hi..." Came his reply.  
I had a feeling that he didnt want to talk that much so I ignored him most of the time at school.

* * *

I finally reached my house and went up to my room. I pulled out a red diary before reaching for a pen to write in it.

_Dear Diary 7/08/2014_

_Today was the first day of my new high school! It was pretty great apart from this really cute guy called Drew. He had the most stunning emerald eyes and chartreuse bangs. He worea long black sleeved top with a short sleeved purple jacket over it, teal pants and black shoes. I think he is my first high school crush. Anyways I have to go! Dawn is calling us down for dinner. I will fill this in later. Bye!_

~May

* * *

**Me: So whatta ya think of the book? Im gonna try update it every day or as much as I can!**  
**Drew: I think it sucked.**  
**May: DONT BE SO RUDE!**  
**Drew: Im giving my personal opinion**  
**Dawn: Calm it guys!**  
**{they keep arguing...}**  
**Me: anyways guys hope you liked it and wait for the next chapter tomorrow! Hopefully! Peace Out!**  
**~Sapphire**


	2. Garys Got A Girlfriend!

**Me: hey guys welcome back to dear diary! This is chapter 2 and this time it will be in Gary's P.O.V!**

**Proff Oak: Gary has a diary?!**

**Gary: Shut up grandpa!**

**Me: May do the disclaimer!**

**May: DrewsGirl4Eva doesn't own Pokemon! Only the characters Sapphire and Jakey!**

**Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {Action Time!}**

* * *

**R**ock music started filling my ear drums. Must mean my alarm went off! I groaned and turned off my alarm before trying to go back to sleep. but of course Drew was up and eager to see that new girl, May I think her name was.

"Gary get up you fat pig! C'mon I wanna go see May!"

"Alright, alright I'm up I'm up! Go get Tracey to make breakfast then you can see your little girl friend earlier!"

He nodded before running downstairs to tell Tracey to hurry up. I pulled myself outta bed and went over to the window. I opened the curtains then went out the balcony door. But what I saw wasn't what I expected. I saw Leaf in the mansion across the road from us. I was wondering who moved in there. She was doing her hair. She looked so, so, delicate. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, sure that Leaf would be leaving soon. I got dressed in a t-shirt and some track pants. I ran downstairs and scoffed my breakfast, but still not as fast as Ash. I then ran out the door to see Leaf and those other four girls with her.

"Hey Leaf wait up!"

She stopped her giggling and turned to me. She put a small smile on her face as soon as she saw me. I ran up to her and she waited for me to catch up. I saw Drew run up to May, Jakey ran up to Sapphire, Tracey went up to Misty and Ash stopped half way because of Dawn tackle hugging him.

"Leaf?" I asked her  
"Yeah Gary?"  
"Wanna sit with me and the guys at lunch?" I asked, hope practically drooling out of my mouth.  
"Sure!"

We all then left to go to our lockers to get our books before class. Me and Leaf went to our lockers quickly, that way we had spare time before the bell to talk in class. I grabbed my English book before heading off to the class. Me and Leaf sat in our seats before the others came up to talk about after school.

"So guys, Me and Ash are going to the café after school! Wanna come?" Dawn asked us.  
We all accepted apart from Sapphire and Jakey.  
"Aww why not Sapphie!" Dawn said, Pouting.  
"Me and Jakey have a project due so we need to get working on it. Sorry." She said with a frown on her face.

We talked for a bit longer before the teacher came into class.  
"Ok class today you will be getting into partners and working on a project. I trust you enough to choose your own partner so don't make me regret that decision."

Me and Leaf decided to pair up. I went up to go and get our paper. While I read it on the way back I had a frown on my face.  
"Whats wrong Gary?" Leaf Asked.  
"We have Pokémon Poetry" I said with desgust, holding the piece of paper as far away from me while pinching it, like it was a piece of trash.  
This caused a giggle from Leaf which was pretty cute.

**Lets Skip To Lunch!**

I started pacing. Lunch started a minute ago and Leaf still hadn't shown up. Did she decided to go sit with other guys! Maybe she went home sick! Maybe..  
"Dude stop pacing, their coming just stop, please! Your giving me a headache!" Drew exclaimed.  
I sat down and saw a familiar bluenette coming. That must mean Leaf is coming aswell! There she is! I shoved Drew off the seat next to me and motioned for her to sit next to me. This cause a major laugh from around the table.  
"Oww dude why did ya do that! C'mon!" Drew exclaimed, but suddenly became happy when he saw May coming, that he literally sped up to her and lead her to our table. When they finally got there, May started a conversation.

"So guys, Me and the girls are holding a party next weekend so ya wanna come! Just the 10 of us dont worry!"  
Everyone nodded eagerly, Apart from Ash.  
"Why arnt you nodding Ash?" Dawn asked with worry.  
"Will there be awesome food!?" He asked  
The girls said yes so this cause him to nod so much that his head nearly fell off. The bell just went off so that means more classes. Yay. Me and Leaf walked off to our next class together.

**We're gonna skip to after school cause I love writing about stuff after school!**

I lead Leaf to my ride. She gasped in horror.  
"You dont expect me to get On that, thing , do you Gary?" She asked me  
"Sure I do, get on otherwise your walking" I teased her.  
It was a motorbike. All us guys had one. I held out the helmet to her, waiting for her to take it. While she was deciding whether to get on, Ash and Dawn zoomed past, Dawn Woo-hooing and hugging on to Ash. Ash had a light blush along his face. Leaf finally gave in and jumped on behind me and hugged onto me as if it were a life or death situation.  
"See im so attractive that you just dont want to let go!" I teased her further.  
She puffed out her cheeks,  
"Fine, ill admit your hot!"  
I literally stopped dead in my tracks. She thinks im hot! YES! I drove us to the café, most of it in silence apart from the odd time she whistled.  
When we got to the café I didn't wait for her to get off, I just lifted her off my bike.  
"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed in the process.  
When we went in we saw our table, but the most unusual sight. Ash and Dawn were holding hands.  
"Looks like Ashy Boy got a girlfriend!" I Exclaimed to the table.  
It roared with laughter. We were at the café for a good hour before most of us had to go. As Leaf and me were going to the bike I asked her,  
"Leaf wanna go to the park with me for a bit?"  
She said yes so we drove down the dark streets, Avoiding the odd Rattata on the road. It was about 7:00.  
The park looked beautiful. It was dimly lit and the water in the fountain glowed. I led her to a bench and sat her down.  
"Leaf I have something to ask you.." I started  
"Go on," She urged.  
" Umm, well, umm, Willyougooutwithme?"  
She looked fazed, "Say that again, but slower."  
"Will, you, go, out, with... mfmhmmffmf" I Was blocked off, By her lips.  
"Gary Oak the question is," She said after she finished, "Is will you go out with me?"  
I gave her a kiss in response before we left to go home. I dropped her off before going to my house. As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs into my room and grabbed out my journal.

_Dear Journal 9/08/2014_

_Today I asked a girl out! Well I sort of did. I asked her and she kissed me, then she asked me and I kissed her. Does that count? Oh well. Anyways that's all I wanted to write. Oh wait who is she? Her name is Leaf Green, she has brown hair and the cutest laugh! Anyways I better head off to bed, its late. C ya!_

_~Hotness has left, Gary_

* * *

**Me: Soo sorry it was a day late! I was talking to friend yesterday and trying to get inspiration, then just as I finished the chapter yesterday {Late at night} my comp decided to crash as I clicked save so it didn't save! Im so sorry! Ill try get out 2 chapter on here to make up for it! Also more books will be coming out this weekend! So I hope ya liked it!  
Drew: It sucked. And it was late  
May: You suck and you were late!  
Drew: No I wasn't. I was in the story and im here right now arnt I?****May: Your so, ARGH!  
Me: That's all guys! Hope ya enjoyed and leave a review if ya feel like it! Again so sorry for being late!  
Drew: Peace Out!  
Me: Drew that's my line! {Sticks tounge out at him} Peace Out!  
_~Sapphire_**


End file.
